


Did it hurt?

by TheWildOmega



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Set during first apocalypse.





	

This was not something you excpected to be doing today or any day for that matter. You sat on the couch in your dad's living room surrounded by an unlikely group. Dean and Sam your brothers even if not by blood. Your dad, Bobby singer, an angel of the Lord Castiel who reminded you of a little lost puppy and the demon Crowley aka your dad's target practice. He made it a game of sending you flirty comments to piss your dad off.

"so what you just want to let Lucifer wear you to prom? Hell no Sam. Not going to happen!" Dean yelled throwing his hands up before taking another swig of beer. "I don't really see any other choice. Do you have a better idea? " Sam said giving Dean his best bitch face.

You sit picking at your nails while the four men continued to think of a plan to stop the end of the world. suddenly you were so interrupted by a phone ringing. Reaching in his pocket Sam looked at the screen to see the number '666'. Glancing up he looked at all of you. "I'm not answering it. This is the third time he has called today." he said add he placed the phone on the table. 

It stopped ringing after thirty seconds in which they all started talking again. "well I think the beautiful lady should have a day in all this. What do you think darling?" Crowley said making your dad eye him. Before you could give your opinion the phone began ringing again. Seeing no one go to answer it your quickly leaned forward and flipped it open. "y/n no... " Dean said but it was too late. "singer's funeral home you stab 'em we slab 'em." your voice rang. 

All eyes in the room were on you add your kept the phone to your ear. "who is it?" Dean asked and you just looked to him "Lucifer." you said simply with a shrug of your shoulder. "...that's not very nice.... I'm not having phone sex with you... Because my dad is in the room." you said making all of them start talking at once. "quiet!... Hey Lucy I got a question for you." you said eyeing your father to see him giving you a warning glare. "did it hurt?" you asked barely holding in your giggle. "did what hurt?" you heard him say and couldn't stop yourself. "...when you fell from heaven..." you laughed before hearing a click "he hung up on me!" you gawked. 

"idgit!" Bobby said snatching the phone from you. "If I call you will you talk dirty to me too?" Crowley purred and then the room was filled with the sound of a gun. The demon flew back into the wall and gripped his stomach. "oww. Over protective much?" he growled looking at your father who was still aiming the shotgun at him. 


End file.
